Harry Potter i Tajemnice Magii
by orochimaru1111
Summary: Założenia : brak epilogu, po użyciu Kamienia Śmierci nie pojawił się Syriusz, Czarna Różdżka została zapieczętowana i ukryta – nawet Harry Potter nie wie gdzie.
1. Chapter 1

_Zaczynam od nowa to opowiadanie. Poprzednia wersja nie była zbyt dobra._

_Zapraszam do komentowania :) _

_Dodatkowo potrzebuję bety, więć jeżeli ktoś ma czas i ochotę to proszę o kontakt._

* * *

Sierpniowa, burzliwa noc. Ulice wioski czarodziejów – Hogsmead przemierza mężczyzna odziany w długi czarny płaszcz czarodziejów, a jego twarz okrywa kaptur. Wszyscy mieszkańcy o tej porze znajdują się w domach, nawet karczmy są zamknięte. Minęło już siedem lat od zakończenia Wojny Czarodziejów i Bitwy o Hogwart podczas, której miasteczko zostało doszczętnie zniszczone. Obecnie wygląda dokładnie, jak przed tymi strasznymi wydarzeniami. Minister Magii, które został powołany tuż po zakończeniu wojny, miał w to duży wkład. Przeznaczył znaczne środki na odbudowę infrastruktury oraz miejsc, które uległy zniszczeniu. Jego decyzje spotkały się z dużym zadowoleniem całego magicznego społeczeństwa i obecnie sprawuje swoją drugą kadencję. Mowa o Arturze Weasley. Tajemniczy mężczyzna przeszedł niezauważony przez ulice Hogsmead i wyruszył ścieżką prowadzącą do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. Po dotarciu pod bramy wyjął różdżkę i skierował ją w stronę zamku. Z jej końca wystrzeliła biało-srebrna mgła, które przybrała postać jelenia i pomknęła w stronę gabinetu dyrektora.

* * *

Hermiona Granger – dla jednych członek Trójcy-Która-Pokonała-Voldemorta, dla innych piękna kobieta, które nie posiada jeszcze męża. Dla ludzi, którzy siedzieli z nią w pociągu – wymagająca nauczycielka transmutacji oraz opiekun Domu Lwa. Hermiona od trzech lat obejmuje stanowisko w Hogwarcie i jest z tego powodu dumna. Teraz, jak co roku, wsiadła do pociągu, która zawiezie ją do jej drugiego domu. Wakacje spędziła u rodziców z dala od czarodziejskiej społeczności. Pociąg przywiódł melancholijne wspomnienia z okresu nauki w Hogwarcie. Razem z Harrym i Ronem byli nierozłącznymi przyjaciółmi. Udało im się pomóc w zakończeniu wojny, a za zasługi zostali odznaczeni Orderem Merlina Pierwszej Klasy. Wszystko zaczęło się psuć ponad pięć lat temu. Hermiona spędziła niezliczoną ilość nocy rozmyślając nad ich przyjaźnią i tym co spowodowało jej rozpad. Czy to był jej nieudany związek z Ronem, który rozpadł się zaledwie po paru miesiącach? Dziewczyna wiedziała, że to nie było to. Wspólnie podjęli tą decyzje i nie pogorszyła ona ich stosunków. Były takie same, jak przed rozpoczęciem ich związku. Może to sława ich zniszczyła? Przecież po Bitwie byli na okładkach wszystkich czasopism i gazet dla czarodziejów. Stali się swego rodzaju celebrytami magicznej społeczności. Wielka popularność wpłynęła na Harrego, który powoli odsuwał się w cień. Nie udało mu się ponownie zejść z Ginny. Rudowłosa pojawiła się na jednej z rozkładówek czasopisma PlayWizard. Doskonale pamięta kolację u państwa Weasley podczas, której Potter ogłosił, że wyrusza w podróż po świecie. Wszyscy myśleli, że wróci po paru tygodniach. Mijały miesiące, a on nie dawał znaku życia Tylko raz w Proroku Codziennym pojawiła się informacja, że ktoś go widział we Francji. Od tego czasu nie słyszała nawet wzmianki o Harrym, a jego temat w domu Weasley'ów stał się tematem tabu. Ron zaczął pracować razem z Charliem w Rumuni i to był koniec Wielkiej Trójcy. Rozmyślania Hermiony przerwał komunikat o zbliżaniu się do Hogwartu.

Granger po przejściu przez bramę zamku przez chwile obserwowała majestatyczny budynek. Do tej pory nie mogła wyjść z podziwu jak w ciągu kilku miesięcy udało się go odbudować. Niestety zaklęcia ochronne zostały rozproszone. Nowe, które dziewczyna pomagała rzucać, wymagały nieustannej uwagi i istniały miejsca celowo osłabione, gdzie można było dostać się na teren szkoły. Dzisiaj po kolacji powitalnej Hermiona musiała udać się pod bramę i wzmocnić bariery, które zostały nadwątlone na potrzeby wprowadzenia uczniów. Dziewczyna udała się pospiesznie do środka, żeby zająć swoje miejsce przy stole. Była bardzo ciekawa, kto dostał posadę nowego nauczyciela Obrony przed Czarną Magią. Ostatni zrezygnował na początku sierpnia w związku z objęciem stanowiska w Ministerstwie Magii. Hermiona usiadła na swoim stałym miejscu pomiędzy dyrektorką, a Hagridem. Dyskretnie wypytała go, czy wie kto został zatrudniony. Dowiedziała się tylko, że to podobno jakiś mężczyzna i spóźni się chwilę na kolację powitalną, ponieważ poszedł wzmacniać bariery wokół zamku. Hermiona była zaskoczona, że ktoś powierzył tak poważne zadanie nowo zatrudnionej osobie. Już miała wyjawić swoje wątpliwości dyrektorce, gdy profesor Slughorn wprowadził nowych uczniów i ceremonia przydziału się rozpoczęła. Tiara Przydziału jak co roku zachęcała uczniów do zjednoczenia i ostrzegała przed mrokiem czającym się poza murami szkoły. Po zakończeniu ceremonii wstała dyrektorka szkoły i rozpoczęła przemówienie. Tradycyjnie rozpoczęła od chwili ciszy dla uczczenia pamięci obrońców Hogwartu.

\- Na koniec pragnę przypomnieć, że wstęp do Zakazanego Lasu jest surowo wzbroniony, a lista zakazanych przedmiotów została rozszerzona o Galaretki Gorączkowe oraz Różdżki Odwrotno-Strzelające. Pełna lista jest dostępna u woźnego.

W tym momencie Minerva przerwała na chwilę i zlustrowała salę wzrokiem. Najwyraźniej zobaczyła to co chciała, ponieważ lekko się uśmiechnęła i zaczęła z powrotem mówić.

\- Niestety prof. Smith musiał zrezygnować z posady w Hogwarcie. W związku z tym postanowiliśmy zatrudnić nową osobę. Z przyjemnością pragnę Państwa poinformować, że nowym nauczycielem Obrony przed Czarną Magią został profesor Harry Potter.

W tym momencie z zaciemnionej części Wielkiej Sali, tuż za stołem nauczycielskim wyłonił się wysoki mężczyzna. Ubrany był w ciemne spodnie jeansowe i jasną koszulę rozpiętą pod szyją. Na wierzch zarzucił długą czarną szatę czarodzieja. Na twarzy miał kilkudniowy zarost, a jego ciemne włosy sterczały w każdą stronę. Spojrzenia uczniów i nauczycieli powędrowały na jego czoło, gdzie znajdowała się wyraźna blizna w kształcie błyskawicy. Potter lekko się uśmiechnął i usiadł przy stole. Uczniowie po chwili ciszy spowodowanej pojawieniem się dawno nie widzianego bohatera zaczęli rozmawiać między sobą.

Hermiona prawie zachłysnęła się pitą herbatą, gdy usłyszała nazwisko nowego nauczyciela. Szybko zaczęła się rozglądać w poszukiwaniu znajomej twarzy, a gdy natrafiła na oczy koloru avady `zdziwiła ją zmiana w wyglądzie ich właściciela. Harry zmężniał, a z jego postury emanowała pewność siebie. Dodatkowo te poważne spojrzenie i lekki uśmiech igrający na jego twarzy. Hermiona musiała przyznać, że stał się bardzo przystojny.

Harry zaraz po rozpoczęciu kolacji poinformował dyrektorkę o jego opinii na temat barier i dodatkowych zaklęciach jakie rzucił po czym pospiesznie opuścił Wielką Salę kierując się do swoich komnat. Nie chciał zostać, żeby nie być wypytywanym przez Hermione. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że to jest nieuniknione, ale pragnął odłożyć to na kiedy indziej. Spacer przez korytarze Hogwartu przywoływał wspomnienia. Mężczyzna lekko uśmiechnął się do myśli pojawiających się w jego głowie. Sam nie wiedział kiedy nogi poniosły na miejsce, gdzie kiedyś znajdował się Pokój Życzeń. Niestety po Bitwie o Hogwart został on doszczętnie zniszczony i nie udało się go odtworzyć. Harry przystanął i chwilę rozmyślał o osobach, które zginęły podczas wojny. Najbardziej brakowało mu jego ojca chrzestnego i Remusa z Tonks. W takich chwilach żałował, że nie ma już przy sobie Kamienia Wskrzeszenia. Wiedział jednak, że próba jego odnalezienia nie byłaby najlepszym pomysłem. Jego krucha psychika nie wytrzymałaby spotkań z tak realnym postaciami jego bliskich. Potter otrząsnął się ze swoich myśli i szybkim krokiem skierował się do siebie. Mieszkał tutaj odkąd pojawił się w sierpniu w Hogwarcie. Do tej pory żadna z gazet nie zauważyła jego obecności w Anglii, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że jutrzejsze nagłówki będą pełne informacji o powrocie Wybrańca.

* * *

Ku rozczarowaniu Hermiony Potter bardzo szybko zniknął z kolacji i nie pojawił się na śniadaniu. Dziewczyna sądziła, że jej unika. W związku z tym zdecydowała udać się na jego pierwszą lekcję, która była prowadzona z siódmym rocznikiem. Jednak wcześniej poszła do sowiarni i napisała list do państwa Weasley z informacją o powrocie Harrego. Jej następnym przystankiem była sala Obrony przed Czarną Magią. Dziewczyna jednym ruchem różdżki otworzyła zamek i weszła do środka. Wszystkie okna były zasłonięte krwistoczerwonymi, grubymi zasłonami. Jedna ze ścian ozdobiona była powiększonymi fragmentami starych ksiąg. Zdziwienie Hermiony wzbudziło, że nie miała pojęcia w jakim języku zostały one napisane i co oznaczały. Pozostałe ściany zajmowały półki z różnymi artefaktami. Większość z nich znajdowała się w szklanych gablotkach. Uwagę dziewczyny przykuła prosta szkatułka z drewna, która znajdowała się za biurkiem nauczyciela. Gdy Granger wyciągnęła w jej stronę dłoń i miała dotknąć tajemniczego artefaktu usłyszała za sobą głos.

\- Jeżeli nie chcesz nas pozabijać to radzę tego nie robić.

Hermiona odwróciła się przestraszona i odkryła, że właścicielem tego spokojnego głosu był Harry. Ubrał się prawie tak samo jak na wczorajszą kolację. Po spojrzeniu w oczy chłopaka z małej odległości zauważyła, że nosi on szkła kontaktowe. Dziewczyna nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć, ponieważ do Sali zaczęli wchodzić uczniowie.

\- Witam na lekcji Obrony przed Czarną Magią – zaczął pewnie mężczyzna – Jest to siódmy rok więc lekcje będą łączone dla wszystkich domów. Oczekuje pełnego skupienia i poważnego traktowania tego przedmiotu. Żaden dom nie będzie miał taryfy ulgowej. Nazywam się Harry Potter, a na zajęciach zajmiemy się poznaniem zaklęć na poziomie owumentów oraz przypomnieniem materiału z poprzednich semestrów.

Potter rozejrzał się po Sali zatrzymując na chwilkę wzrok na siedzącej w kącie Hermionie. Po chwili mężczyzna wykonał nieznaczny ruch różdżką, a tablica zapełniła się rysunkami oraz wskazówkami dotyczącymi prawidłowego wykonania omawianego zaklęcia.

\- _Clypeum salutis_. Tarcza, którą musicie opanować nie znajdowała się do tej pory w programie nauki ze względu na ilość potrzebnej energii magicznej niezbędnej do jej wykonania. Prawidłowo wykonane zaklęcie tworzy sferyczną barierę nad rzucającym. Jej siła, czas trwania oraz zasięg są zależne od czarodzieja. Nie oczekuję, że wszyscy ją opanują perfekcyjnie, ale nawet jej słaba wersja może kiedyś zdecydować o waszym życiu. Ktoś jeszcze chce coś dodać? Nie… W takim razie zademonstruje wam jej poprawne wykonanie.

Harry wykonał skomplikowany ruch różdżką i dookoła niego pojawiła się półprzezroczysta kopuła o niebieskim kolorze. Mężczyzna jeszcze przez chwilę tłumaczył różne aspekty tarczy, a następnie zarządził przejście do ćwiczeń.

Hermiona była pozytywnie zaskoczona sposobem prowadzenia zajęć przez Pottera. Widziała, że prowadzenie zajęć sprawia mu przyjemność. Miała przez chwile wrażenie, że cofnęła się do czasów, kiedy chłopak prowadził GD. Pogrążona w rozmyślaniach przegapiła zakończenie zajęć. Zostali tylko we dwójkę. Dziewczyna postanowiła skorzystać z okazji i porozmawiać z dawnym przyjacielem. Gdy podeszła do bogato zdobionego biurka mężczyzna stanął naprzeciwko niej. Po chwili zrobił coś czego Hermiona się nie spodziewała. Przytulił ją.

\- Cieszę się, że Cię widzę – wyszeptał do jej włosów – Nawet nie wiesz jak za wami tęskniłem.

\- Skoro tak tęskniłeś, to mogłeś się odezwać chociaż raz przez te wszystkie lata – zaczęła zimno dziewczyna – Zdajesz sobie sprawę ile nocy przepłakałam, kiedy zniknąłeś praktycznie z dnia na dzień?

Z każdym zdaniem wypowiadanym przez dziewczynę z jej oczu leciało coraz więcej łez.

\- W ogóle liczyłeś się z czyimiś uczuciami? Rodzice Rona traktują cię jak syna, a ty ani razu się do nich nie odezwałeś… Miało Cię nie być kilka miesięcy, a nie było Cię kilka lat! Wiesz co nie ….

\- Przestać Hermiona – przerwał jej ostro Harry – Doskonale wiem co zrobiłem, a czego nie. Wszystko miało swój powód, ale nie sądzę, że to jest idealne miejsce na taką rozmowę.

Mężczyzna odszedł od zdziwionej kobiety. Poszedł do okna i przez chwilę obserwował błonia Hogwartu. Hermiona stała czekając co powie jej rozmówca. Obserwowała jego sylwetkę. Była zdziwiona nagłymi zmianami nastroju chłopaka. Na początku wyglądał jakby ucieszył się z jej obecności, potem nagle się zdenerwował, a teraz jeszcze ta nostalgiczna mina. „Będę musiała z nim spokojnie porozmawiać, ale najpierw chcę wiedzieć czemu zniknął" – pomyślała Hermiona.

\- Spotkajmy się wieczorem z gabinecie dyrektorki , tam sobie wszystko wyjaśnimy. Myślę, że Minevra będzie w stanie uzupełnić niektóre luki w mojej opowieści, a do pełnego zrozumienia tego co Ci chcę przekazać niezbędna będzie jej pomoc. Tymczasem chodźmy do Wielkiej Sali na drugie śniadanie, a ty w międzyczasie opowiesz mi o reszcie kadry, bo zauważyłem, że sporo się zmieniło.

* * *

\- … Opieka na Magicznymi Stworzeniami nadal jest nauczana przez Hagrida i to jest już ostatni nauczyciel, który został do tej pory – powiedziała Hermiona.

\- Rozumiem, czyli Hagrid, Minevra, Filius, Horacy oraz prof. Sprout, prof. Hooch, prof. Sinistra, prof. Vector i prof. Trelawney. Nie spodziewałem się, że kiedyś będę z nimi pracował… - zdziwił się Harry – Opowiedz mi coś o nowych osobach. Wczoraj nie zdążyłem się im przyjrzeć.

\- Dobrze. Jeżeli chodzi o Historię Magii to naucza jej prof. William Johnson…

\- A co się stało z Binnsem? – przerwał jej Potter.

\- Szczerze? Nie wiadomo. Po Bitwie o Hogwart zniknął. Nikt nie wie co się z nim stało, ale prawdopodobnie został zniszczony przedmiot z którym związany był jego duch. Ooo widzisz tego siwego, starszego mężczyznę, który wchodzi do Wielkiej Sali? To jest właśnie prof. Johnson. Jeżeli byś kiedyś potrzebował jakieś informację o wojnach goblinów z XVII wieku lub wielkiej…

\- Stop. Hermiona wiesz dobrze, że Historia to nie jest to o czym chcę rozmawiać w moim wolnym czasie – roześmiał się widząc minę dziewczyny – Tęskniłem za tym, czuję się jakbym znowu był uczniem tej szkoły. Rozumiem, że ty uczysz Transmutacji, wiem też, że Mugoloznawstwo przejęła Emmy Adams. Zakładam, że to ta kobieta koło pięćdziesiątki obok dyrektorki? – gdy dziewczyna kiwnęła głową, kontynuował – Nie wspominałaś nic o nauczycieli Starożytnych Run.

\- Ech – zaczęła Hermiona – po śmierci prof. Babbling było kilku nauczycieli tego przedmiotu. Obecnie to stanowisko zajmuje Lisa Watson. Zaczęła pracę razem ze mną, ale pewnie poznasz ją dopiero dzisiaj na kolacji. Poinformowała nas, że dopiero dzisiaj pojawi się w szkole.

Resztę posiłku spędzili na rozmowach o życiu w zamku, a spokojna atmosfera została zakłócona jedynie przez jeden incydent z uczniem pierwszego roku, który nosił różdżkę w tylnej kieszeni spodni. Na szczęście skończyło się tylko na wyrośnięciu małego świńskiego ogona na tyłku, co został przyjęte przez Harrego gromkim śmiechem.

* * *

Wieczorem w gabinecie dyrektora Hogwartu znajdowało się sporo osób. Oprócz gospodyni i Pottera swoje miejsca zajęli również profesorowie Flitwick oraz Slughorn. Oczekiwali jedynie na pojawienie się Hermiony. Gabinet od czasu Dumbledora praktycznie się nie zmienił. Nadal znajdowały się w nim liczne przyrządy niewiadomego przeznaczenie oraz panowała w nim przyjemna, uspokajająca atmosfera. Gdyby nie wiszące na ścianie dwa nowe portrety, Harry był gotowy pomyśleć, że za chwilę pojawi się w nim prof. Dumbledore ze swoimi dropsami, a zaraz za nim wparuje Snape rzucający na każdego wściekłe spojrzenie. Rozmyślania mężczyzny przerwało pojawienie się ostatniego gościa spotkania.

\- Dobry wieczór, prof. Granger – przywitała ją McGonagall – Proszę usiądź na wolnym miejscu. Pewnie zdziwiła Cię obecność Filiusa i Horacego, ale oni również są potrzebni żeby wszystko co usłyszysz w tym gabinecie zostało dokładnie wyjaśnione. Panie Potter, może pan rozpocząć?

Harry, gdy usłyszał słowa dyrektorki stanął przy kominku i przez chwilę się w niego wpatrywał. Potem zaczął mówić.

\- Po naszym zwycięstwie w Bitwie o Hogwart ty rozpoczęłaś swoją karierę naukową, a Ron długo się miotał nie wiedząc czego chce w życiu, ale łączyło nas jedno – każdy z nas starał się czymś zająć żeby nie myśleć. Jak wiesz, ja zostałem w Zakonie Feniksa i pomagałem złapać ostatnich wolnych Śmierciożerców. Podczas jednej z moich misji zostałem poważnie ranny. Pewnie pamiętasz tą serię artykułów „Proroka Codziennego", które zawierały mniej więcej taką treść „Wybraniec ranny podczas nielegalnych pojedynków" lub „Umierający Potter w Świętym Mungu"?

\- Oczywiście – potwierdziła Hermiona – przecież codziennie odwiedzaliśmy cię. Ja, rodzina Weasley i nasi przyjaciele. Nawet błagałam Cię, żebyś przestał to robić…

\- Tak, twierdziłaś, że moja brawura mnie w końcu zabije, ale to nie była ona. To raczej przekleństwo wybrańca. Podczas mojego pojedynku ze Śmiercożercą poczułem nagle jakby opuściła mnie magia. Przeżyłem tylko dlatego, że miałem awaryjny świstoklik. Minervo, możesz kontynuować? Ten fragment chyba lepiej ty opowiesz.

\- Potter zwrócił się do mnie po radę i pomoc – odpowiedziała starsza kobieta – Razem z obecnymi tutaj nauczycielami rozpoczęliśmy badania nad przyczyną takiego stanu rzeczy. Niestety w miarę postępów prac odkryliśmy straszną prawdę. Doskonale wiedzieliśmy, że Harry był ostatnim horokruksem Voldemorta. Jednak nie zdawaliśmy sobie wcześniej sprawy, że ich magiczne rdzenie również zostały połączone. Śmierć Toma spowodowała powolną destabilizację magii Harrego, czego efektem były skoki jego mocy, raz mógł być praktycznie charłakiem, a za chwilę normalnie czarować. Filius za pomocą magii w pewnym stopniu zapieczętował rdzeń Pottera, a dzięki odpowiednio skomponowanych eliksirów udało się zastopować wszystkie procesy, niestety tylko na jakiś.

W wieży zapadła głucha cisza. Hermiona była zszokowana wiedzą przekazaną jej przez współpracowników. Przez cały czas zastanawiała się dlaczego Harry zniknął, ale nie spodziewała się, że powodem jest zanikająca magia. Po chwili w jej głowie pojawiło się pytanie na które musiała poznać odpowiedź.

\- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? - zapytała Hermiona spoglądając oczami pełnymi łez prosto w zielone oczy przyjaciela.

\- Z prostego powodu. Chciałem żebyś miała swoje szczęśliwe życie. Jeżeli istniało jakieś lekarstwo to byśmy je odnaleźli. Przekopaliśmy tysiące książek i znaleźliśmy wiele poszlak. Dlatego wyruszyłem w podróż.

\- Widziałam, jak dzisiaj czarowałeś. Udało ci się utrzymać bardzo złożoną i wymagającą tarczę, która wymaga wielkiej mocy. Więc jak ustabilizowałeś swój rdzeń?

Harry na chwilę zamilkł i spoglądał w płomienie. Spojrzał na pozostałe osoby w pomieszczeniu. Długo zastanawiał się czy powiedzieć Hermionie prawdę, ale stwierdził, że nie było innego wyjścia. Zaczął zdejmować z siebie wierzchnią szatę i koszulkę. Wszystkim ukazały się plecy Pottera, które były pokryte praktycznie w całości dziwnymi symbolami. Hermionie nie umknęło również, że przez te lata Harry stał się znacznie bardziej męski. Do tej pory jego działo było szczupłe z lekko zarysowanymi mięśniami, dzięki Quidditcha. Obecnie widziała dobrze wyrzeźbione ciało dorosłego mężczyzny.

\- Większość magów do katalizowania swojej magii używa różdżek, czyli fragmentów magicznych stworzeń zamkniętych w drewnie – odezwał się nauczyciel zaklęć – Pan Potter odnalazł we wschodniej Europie człowieka, który twierdził, że w podobny sposób można ustabilizować magię w przypadku uszkodzonego rdzenia.

\- Od razu odrzuciłem tę opcję, ponieważ wiązała się z zapieczętowaniem jakiejś istoty w moim ciele. – podjął Harry - Jednak moja magia zaczęła się wymykać spod kontroli i w desperacji postanowiłem się zgodzić. Miałem do wyboru dwie opcje: zapieczętowanie lub śmierć.

\- No dobrze – przerwała dziewczyna – Wszystko zrozumiałam, ale nie jest możliwe zapieczętowanie żywej istoty w ciele innej. To jest wbrew prawu natury.

\- To prawda – powiedział Potter patrząc w ogień – Dlatego użyliśmy podczas rytuału samej magicznej esencji. Magicznej esencji demona.

\- A-a-ale jakiego? – zdziwiła się Hermiona.

\- Inkuba.


	2. Chapter 2

Drugi rozdział po wielu mękach - za co przepraszam. Pozytywna informacja - koncept trzeciego rozdziału już jest :) Szybkość publikacji uzależniona od mojej motywacji, a najlepiej motywują komentarze :)

* * *

Od spotkania w gabinecie dyrektora minęło kilka dni. Para przyjaciół nie wracała do tematów tam poruszanych. Harry coraz lepiej czuł się w roli nauczyciela, szybko zjednał sobie przychylność uczniów ze wszystkich domów, a sporo wolnego czasu spędzał na dyskusjach z innymi członkami grona pedagogicznego. Dzisiaj wieczorem miało odbyć się spotkanie Zakonu Feniksa, pierwsze na którym Harry miał zamiar się pojawić od powrotu ze swojej podróży. Obecnie funkcję przewodniczącego pełniła Minerva Mcgonagall i to ona powiedziała mu, że powinien być obecny tam dzisiaj.

Wieczorem Harry ubrany w ciepłe szaty podróżne szybkim krokiem przemierzał korytarze szkoły. Gdy mijał salę transmutacji wpadł na wychodzącą z niej Hermione.

\- Gdzie się wybierasz Harry? – zapytała dziewczyna – Jeżeli idziesz do Hagrida to możesz poczekać na mnie chwilkę to pójdę z tobą.

\- Nie – zaprzeczył mężczyzna – Idę na spotkanie Zakonu Feniksa i szczerze mówiąc trochę się denerwuję, nie było mnie tam od paru lat i zastanawiam się jak mnie przyjmą.

\- Wiesz… jeżeli to Cię trochę podniesie na duchu to mogę się tam z Tobą wybrać – zaproponowała Hermiona – W spotkaniu nie będę uczestniczyła, ale pójdę tam i poczekam, aż się skończy.

Potter kiwnął głową na znak zgody. Kwadrans później znajdowali się przed siedzibą Zakonu, która dalej znajdowała się w posiadłości rodu Black. Budynek uległ znacznej przemianie przez te wszystkie lata. Elewacja została odnowiona, a z wnętrza zniknęły głowy skrzatów i portret matki Syriusza. Całość prezentowała się bardzo dobrze. Z pokoju niedaleko kuchni słychać było gwar rozmów. Po otwarciu drzwi Harremu i Hermionie ukazało pomieszczenie z wielkim zdobionym stołem, dookoła którego ustawione były, w większości zajęte, krzesła. Wszystkie rozmowy ucichły po pojawieniu się młodych czarodziejów. Czarnowłosy poznał część osób, min. profesorów i znajomych z Hogwartu, czy państwa Weasley.

\- Witam panie Potter- powitała ich dyrektorka – Cieszę się, że przyszedłeś i zabrałeś ze sobą pannę Granger. Skoro jesteśmy w komplecie to możemy zaczynać. Dzisiejsze spotkanie zostało zwołane w związku ze specjalnymi okolicznościami. Jak wiecie udało się nam pojmać większość zwolenników Voldemorta. Zarówno Hogwart, jak i Ministerstwo zostało z nich oczyszczone, co jest dużą zasługą obecnego tutaj Ministra Magii. Uważam że ,podobnie jak to miało miejsce po zniknięciu Toma Riddle, Zakon Feniksa powinien zaprzestać swojej działalności.

Po jej słowach przez salę przeszedł szum. Część osób odetchnęło z ulgą, a inni głośno wyrażali swoje niezadowolenie. Dyrektorka jednym ruchem dłoni uciszyła salę.

\- Rozumiem, że ta informacja Was zszokowała, ale prawda jest taka, że obecnie aurorzy są w stanie samodzielnie podołać zadaniom. Razem z Arturem długo dyskutowaliśmy o młodych ludziach, którzy przystąpili do organizacji po Bitwie o Hogwart i poświęcili wiele czasu i energii dla Zakonu. Będą oni mogli przejść przyśpieszone półroczne szkolenie na aurorów. Oczywiście zainteresowaniu więcej będą mogli dowiedzieć się wkrótce w Ministerstwie….

Harry przestał słuchać dalszego ciągu monologu, zajęty obserwowaniem reakcji zebranych ludzi. Szczególnie zainteresowała go brunetka siedząca w drugim końcu pokoju. Miała średniej długości, lekko falujące włosy oraz jasną karnację. Jej twarz była idealnie owalna, a oczy miały brązowy odcień. Ciało dziewczyny sprawiało wrażenie gibkiego i wyćwiczonego. Była niekwestionowalnie piękną kobietą. Nosiła buty na wysokim obcasie, do tego czarne leginsy i tego samego koloru podkoszulkę z głębokim dekoltem. Zwieńczeniem stroju była ciemna skórzana kurtka i gruby pas. Jego rozmyślania przerwała Hermiona, która go szturchnęła w bok.

\- Czemu się tak patrzysz na Watson – zdziwiła się dziewczyna – Myślałem, że nie wiesz jeszcze jak wygląda.

\- Eeee – zaczerwienił się Harry – Wcale się na nią nie patrzyłem… Po prostu zapatrzyłem się na obraz za jej plecami.

\- Boże… Zachowujesz się jak Ron przy Fleur – westchnęła dziewczyna – Dla twojej informacji – to jest najwredniejsza i najbardziej antypatyczna dziewczyna jaką znam. Nie utrzymuje kontaktów praktycznie z nikim w zamku. Parę razy próbowałam z nią porozmawiać o Starożytnych Runach, ale zawsze mnie zbywała w niemiły sposób…

Wywód Hermiony został przerwany głośnym chrząknięciem dyrektorki. Dziewczyna po chwili zorientowała się, że spora grupa osób przysłuchuje się ich rozmowie. Szybko rzuciła okiem na Lise Watson. Jej najgorsze obawy potwierdziła szybka zmiana jej koloru skóry z bladego na czerwony i wściekłe spojrzenie rzucane w ich stronę.

Reszta spotkania minęła spokojnie. Harry pospiesznie wycofał się w kąt pomieszczenia w celu uniknięcia spotkania z rodzicami Rona. Obawiał się ich reakcji na jego ucieczkę, niespodziewany powrót i cudowny sposób na uleczenie swojego magicznego rdzenia. Potter swoją sytuację omawiał z kilkoma osobami, a dodatkowo poprosił dyrektorkę Hogwartu o poinformowania państwa Weasley o jego decyzji. Zawsze byli dla niego bardzo dobrzy , więc stwierdził, że należy im się prawda. Plan mężczyzny szybko spalił na panewce. Zobaczył jak Molly przeciska się przez tłum w jego stronę, a jej mina przypominała tą, którą raczyła bliźniaków, gdy bardzo przeskrobali.

\- Harry – zaczęła kobieta – James Potter! Jesteś nieodpowiedzialnym młodym mężczyzną! Myślałam, że wychowanie bliźniaków i Ginny uodporni mnie na wszystkie wasze wybryki, ale ty przebiłeś ich wszystkich. Zniknąć na tyle lat! Nie odzywać się ani jednym słowem! Naprawdę nie spodziewałam się …

Po tych słowach mocno uściskała zdziwionego chłopaka. Harry poczuł jak mama Rona cicho płacze mu w ramie.

\- ... że tak nas zostawisz… A potem dostaliśmy wiadomość od Minervy z wytłumaczeniem dlaczego to wszystko zrobiłeś. Bożę, nawet nie wiesz jak z Arturem tęskniliśmy za Tobą.

\- Spokojnie, Molly. Wróciłem i nigdzie się już nie wybieram. Bałem się, że nie będziecie chcieli mnie znać po tym wszystkim… Nic Wam nie powiedziałem, bo nie chciałem, żebyście się martwili. Wszystko wiedzieli tylko niektórzy nauczyciele z Hogwartu, ale może porozmawiamy o tym w mniejszym gronie?

\- Oczywiście, kochanie – uśmiechnęła się- Oczywiście, przyjdź jutro do nas na kolację to porozmawiamy. Jeżeli możesz to zabierz ze sobą też Hermione. Tak dawno jej u nas nie było…

\- Dobrze. Postaram się ją zabrać, ale teraz chyba muszę iść jej pomóc.

Powiedziawszy to oddalił się od starszej kobiety prosto w stronę wielkiej kłótni pomiędzy Granger i Watson. Obydwie wyglądały na wściekłe. Widać było, że za sobą nie przepadały, a słowa Hermiony były tylko zapalnikiem. Mężczyzna nie wiele myśląc wszedł między dziewczyny i próbował je uspokoić. Nie spodziewał się, że obydwie w tym samym momencie machną w jego stronę różdżkami i krzykną „Zamknij się, Potter". Dopiero interwencja Dyrektorki uspokoiła je na tyle, że można było odciągnąć je od siebie. Molly korzystając z okazji zaczęła zagadywać Hermione, a Harry podszedł do nauczycielki Starożytnych Run.

\- Część, nazywam się Harry Potter i będziemy razem pracować w Hogwarcie – przedstawił się i wystawił w jej stronę rękę.

\- Lisa Watson. Jeżeli myślisz, że będziemy przyjaciółmi to jesteś w błędzie. Nikt, kto wytrzymuje z Granger nie może być normalny – powiedziawszy to uścisnęła jego dłoń.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami i szokiem na twarzy.

\- Czym ty jesteś? Twoja aura jest po części magiczna, mugolska i ma domieszkę czegoś potężniejszego…

\- Eeee skąd takie coś możesz wiedzieć? – zdziwił się Harry.

\- Oprócz tego, że jestem mistrzynią run mam wiele talentów, Potter. Jednym z nich jest wyczuwanie aury, a twoja na pewno nie jest normalna. Ale widzę, że wraca twoja „przyjaciółeczka", więc ja znikam.

* * *

Cały poranek następnego dnia Harry spędził na słuchaniu jaką to złą kobietą jest Lisa Watson. Hermiona nienawidziła tej dziewczyny prawie tak samo jak on Snape'a. Czarnowłosy z ulgą zauważył, że zaczynają się jego lekcję i uciekł od niej. Resztę dnia spędził w Sali wykładowej i swoim gabinecie. Nigdy nie spodziewał się, że praca nauczyciela wiąże się z taką wielką ilością dokumentów do wypełnienia. Przed 19 zaczął się powoli szykować na kolację u rodziców Ginny. Chłopak postawił na typowo mugolski styl. Założył stare przetare jeansy, adidasy i ładną zieloną koszulę, która dobrze układała się na jego wysportowanym ciele. Dodatkowo pozbył się okularów i założył soczewki. Zabrał z pokoju różdżkę oraz płaszcz i udał się po Hermione. Gdy tylko dziewczyna była gotowa deportowali się pod dom państwa Weasley. Przyjaciele przez chwilę zastanawiali się, czy to jest na pewno ten sam dom w którym spędzali wakacje, ale duży napis „Nora" na płocie rozwiał ich wątpliwości. Aktualnie zamiast starego budynku znajdował się piękny, duży apartament otoczony zadbanym ogrodem.

Przywitała ich Molly. Po narzekaniu jak schudli, nakarmieniu oraz wypytywania Artura o „te całe internety i komputery" przyszedł czas na rozmowę.

\- Bardzo się cieszę, że nas zaprosiliście – zaczął Harry – Bałem się, że już nie będę nigdy miał możliwości spędzenia cudownego popołudnia w Waszym towarzystwie.

\- Kochanie, wiesz dobrze, że jesteś tutaj zawsze mile widziany – wtrąciła Molly.

\- Wiem, ale bałem się, że nigdy mi nie wybaczycie mojego zniknięcia. Nie rozgłaszałem mojego powrotu właśnie ze względu na Was. Jesteście osobami, które są najbliższe określenia rodzice. Przez jakiś czas była przecież szansa, że będę do Was tak mówił- Potter widząc, że Pani Weasley jest bliska łez zmienił temat- Ale wróćmy do tematu. W skrócie byłem ostatnim Horokruksem, a po pozbyciu się duszy Voldemorta mój magiczny rdzeń zaczął się niebezpiecznie chwiać. Udało się to zastopować, dzięki użyciu esencji magicznej demona.

Po tych słowach w salonie zapadła cisza. Po chwili Artur odkaszlnął.

\- Rozumiem, że w tej chwili jesteś bezpieczny i Twojemu życiu i magii nic nie grozi? – zapytał starszy mężczyzna.

\- Tak, jesteś w pełni zdrowy i sprawny. Dzięki użyciu katalizatora moja magia trochę urosła w siłę.

\- Doskonale, więc cieszymy się, że jesteś zdrowy – powiedział uśmiechnięty Artur – A teraz jeżeli możemy wróćmy do tematu „internatu".

Na rozmowie na temat najnowszej technologii mugoli upłynęło im całe popołudnie. Głównym ekspertem w tym temacie była Hermiona, która obiecała przygotowanie dla niego kilku książek o obsłudze komputera.

* * *

W międzyczasie Harry postanowił przejść się i sprawdzić stan barier dookoła Nory. Badając zaklęcia ochronne zauważył, że niektóre z nich nie są mu znane i odnotował w pamięci, żeby o nie zapytać. Kiedy zrobiło się ciemno postanowił jeszcze sprawdzić zabezpieczenia za boiskiem na którym w młodości grał w Quidditch z rodzeństwem Weasley. W pewnym momencie zauważył kątem oka ruch kilka metrów od niego. Niewiele myśląc wyciągnął różdżkę i rzucił zaklęcie rozbrajające w tamtą stronę. Przeciwnik zrobił unik. Teraz Harry wyraźnie widział postać, która została oświetlona księżycem. Była nią kobieta ubrana w ciemny, długi płaszcz. Mężczyzna zauważył jeszcze wysokie, skórzane buty.

\- Kimkolwiek jesteś odejdź stąd – powiedział głośno – Znajdujesz się na terenie posiadłości Ministra Magii.

Tajemnicza postać nic nie odpowiedziała, tylko wyciągnęła różdżkę i posłała w stronę Pottera serię zaklęć. Chłopak zgrabnie uniknął dwóch pierwszych, a trzecie odbił niedbałym ruchem różdżki.

\- Skoro tak stawiasz sprawę, nie będę się powstrzymywał- powiedział uśmiechnięty Harry. Dawno nie miał okazji zmierzyć się z potężnym przeciwnikiem, a siła zaklęć i ich precyzja dawała szansę na dobry pojedynek. Chłopak szybko zaczął biec w stronę postaci. Chciał skrócić dystans, ale uroki kobiety skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiały. Postanowił zmienić taktykę. Rzucał zaklęcia dystansowe, od czasu do czasu zmieniając pozycję. W pewnym momencie odskoczył na większą odległość i rzucił na siebie kopułowe zaklęcie tarczy. Potrzebował chwili na przygotowanie zaklęcia. Po skończeniu długiej formuły machnął różdżką w stronę przeciwniczki krzycząc:

\- Cbice octo trigrams!

W tej chwili dookoła przeciwniczki pojawiło się osiem pieczęci ułożonych w ośmiokąt. Wypłynęły z nich kolumny światła, które połączyły się nad postacią kobiety. Zmęczony mężczyzna otarł pot z czoła i zbliżył się do bariery.

\- To jest bariera…

\- … ośmiu trygramów! – warknęła kobieta – Doskonale wiem co to jest! W końcu razem z Tobą uczyłam się wykonywać to zaklęcie, Potter!

Słowa dziewczyny i rude włosy, które wydostały się spod kaptura od razu dały chłopakowi odpowiedź, kim jest tajemnicza postać. Wkurzona Ginny Weasley stała przed nim w barierze i oczekiwała, aż chłopak rzuci kontr-zaklęcie. Potter powoli się wycofując wyszeptał formułę zwalniającą barierę. Kilka chwil później Harry nie widział nic poza rudymi włosami. Dziewczyna przytuliła się do niego całym ciałem. Chłopak był świadomy wszystkich krągłości Ginny.

\- Ty imbecylu! Jeżeli myślisz, że Ci się upiecze, to jesteś w błędzie! – zaczęła krzyczeć Ginny – To była… - w tym momencie pocałowała Harrego w usta - … genialna gra wstępna. Myślę, że musimy coś z tym zrobić… - skończyła kokieteryjnie, wpijając się w jego usta.

Czarnowłosy pogłębił pocałunek i mocniej przytulił dziewczynę do siebie. Rudowłosa zsunęła z siebie i Pottera peleryny. Ginny miała na sobie skórzane buty do kolan na wysokim obcasie, z tego samego materiału opięte spodnie i czarną koszulkę na ramiączkach odsłaniającą jej brzuch i pępek. Na ten widok poczuł, że krew zaczyna mu szybko dopływać do pewnych części ciała. Nie uszło to uwadze Ginny, która przeciągnęła dłonią po wybrzuszeniu na spodniach chłopaka. Miłe chwilę przerwało pojawienie się ochrony posiadłości. Odskoczyli od siebie i postanowili udać się do domu.

Gdy stali przed Norą dziewczyna wyszeptała do chłopaka:

\- Musimy do dokończyć w Hogwarcie.

Następnie pocałowała chłopaka w usta i uciekła do domu…


	3. Chapter 3

_Od autora:_

_W tym rozdziale zamieściłem dobrze zobrazowaną scenę seksu. Jeżeli to nie uraża czytelnika to zapraszam :)_

_Mile widziane komentarze._

* * *

Pierwsze miesiące roku szkolnego mijały bardzo szybko. Do zamku wprowadziły się Ginny, która zaczęła prowadzić dodatkowe zajęcia z Quidditcha oraz treningi kondycyjne dla wszystkich uczniów. Dziewczyna zgodziła się na roczną pracę w Hogwarcie, ponieważ jej aktualna drużyna została rozwiązana z powodu problemów z płynnością finansową. Rudowłosa, ku zgorszeniu Hermiony, była częstym gościem w komnatach Pottera. Chłopak zapytany przez Granger o status jego „znajomości" z Ginny zawsze odpowiadał „jesteśmy w wolnym związku". Wraz z końcem listopada błonia Hogwartu pokrył biały puch, a w gabinecie pielęgniarki zaczęły pojawiać się kolejki uczniów.

Harry coraz lepiej radził sobie jako nauczyciel. Zaskarbił sobie sympatię uczniów, dzięki ciekawemu prowadzeniu zajęć oraz sprawiedliwym systemem ocen. Nie faworyzował żadnego domu. Jego relacje z innymi Profesorami układały się wzorcowo. Harry potrafił spędzić długie godziny na rozmowach ze swoimi nowymi kolegami. Niestety do tej pory nie udało mu się nawiązać bliższego kontaktu z tajemniczą mistrzynią Starożytnych Run. Kobieta cały czas unikała rozmowy z nim. Mężczyzna spędzał sporo czasu na ćwiczeniu swoich umiejętności zarówno z zakresu magii, jak i walki fizycznej. Ku swojej uldze do tej pory nie pojawiły się żadne skutki uboczne jego „terapii". To i jego relacja z Ginny sprawiały, że pierwszy raz od dawna czuł się naprawdę szczęśliwy.

* * *

Ostatniego dnia października Harry od rana miał przeczucie, że to nie będzie dobry dzień. Nic mu nie wychodziła, a w przypływie złości odebrał jednej puchonce z piątego roku trzydzieści punktów, za pomyłkę przy wymówieniu inkantacji, co spowodowało wielki wybuch w Sali.

Podczas kolacji nieobecna była Dyrektorka, która musiała udać się do Ministerstwa Magii w sprawie uruchomienia dodatkowych zajęć z pojedynków, które Harry chciał prowadzić. Jego rozmowę z Hagridem na temat sposobów zdobycia jaja feniksa przerwało pojawienie się w Wielkiej Sali aurora Ministerstwa Magii. Mężczyzna był w strasznym stanie. Na jego ciele było wiele krwawiących ran, a strój był w strzępach

\- Hogsmeade! – wykrzyczał – Jest atakowane. Cały mój oddział został zdziesiątkowany. Na miasto idą setki inferiusów!

Po jego słowach rozgorzała panika. Uczniowie zaczęli uciekać z Wielkiej Sali. Hermiona wstała i jednym ruchem zamknęła wszystkie drzwi.

\- CISZA! Proszę nauczycieli, żeby udali się ze mną, a prefektów o utrzymanie porządku do naszego powrotu.

\- Nie mam pojęcia co robić… - powiedziała Granger – Musimy przede wszystkim zapewnić bezpieczeństwo szkole, a z tego co mówił ranny auror na terenie całego miasta jest założona strefa antydeportacyjna , więc nie mamy co spodziewać się wsparcia. Harry, co myślisz? – zwróciła się dziewczyna do czarnowłosego.

\- Poradzimy sobie – odezwał się mężczyzna – Wzmocnienia barier, które założyłem nie przepuszczą żadnego nieumarłego, więc możemy być spokojni o Hogwart. Dlatego proponuję, żebyś ty, Ginny i Lisa udały się ze mną do wioski. Mam pewien pomysł na rozwiązanie tego kryzysu. Tylko jedna uwaga. Podczas tej wyprawy ja dowodzę i macie wykonać każdy mój rozkaz. Jeżeli się zgadzacie to przygotuję się u siebie i za 20 minut widzimy się przy głównej bramie. Hagrid, proszę sprowadź dla nas cztery testrale. Udamy się na nich do wioski. Horacy powiadom Minerve i spróbuj wezwać jak najwięcej dawnych członków Zakonu Feniksa.

* * *

Lot do wioski trwał zaledwie parę minut. Z góry widzieli kilka setek nieumarłych, zaledwie dwa kilometry od pierwszych zabudowań. Harry założył długie spodnie wpuszczone w wysokie skórzane buty, na rękach miał rękawice z tego samego materiału. Na czarną koszulę zarzucił długi płaszcz z kapturem. Na plecach mężczyzny znajdował się wielki, zdobiony srebrny miecz.

\- Potter – odezwała się Lisa – Jaki jest twój genialny plan? Mamy parę minut zanim pojawi się tutaj ta armia truposzy, więc może się pospiesz?

Chłopak wyjął z kieszeni płaszcza cztery srebrne kołki. Wszystkie miały na sobie wygrawerowane słowa, zapisane językiem runicznym.

\- To są przetworniki, które pozwolą mi rzucić barierę czterech żywiołów. Każdy z nich odpowiada innemu z nich. Rozstawicie je na krańcach miasta. Jak tylko to zrobicie ja się zajmę resztą. W tym czasie postawię tutaj barierę czterech trygramów. Zyskamy dzięki temu parę minut. Ruszajcie, nie mamy czasu.

Gdy na horyzoncie pojawiły się pierwsze inferiusy zaklęcie było już przygotowane. Zmęczony Potter czekał, aż dziewczyny wrócą do niego. Jako ostatnia pojawiła się Ginny.

\- Skoro już wszystko jest gotowe to biorę się do roboty… - oznajmił chłopak.

\- Harry… - przerwała rudowłosa- Czemu ich po prostu nie przepędzimy światłem i ogniem?

\- Jeżeli byśmy to zrobili udaliby się w inne miejsce, pewnie do zamku. Nie wiem jak długo wytrzymały by zaklęcia ochronne podczas szturmu takiej ilości istot. Innym sposobem jest ich poćwiartowanie, ale jest nas za mało. W związku z tym rzucę barierę czterech żywiołów dookoła całego miasta. Żaden nieumarły nie będzie w stanie pokonać tego zaklęcia. Powstrzymuje ona wszystkie istoty związane ze śmiercią. Zarówno duchy, jak i wskrzeszone ciała.

Po zakończeniu tłumaczeń Potter poprosił dziewczyny żeby się oddaliły i zaczął przygotowywać zaklęcie. Wiedział, że zużyje na nie bardzo dużo magii. Narysował dookoła siebie wielki pentagram zamknięty w okręgu. Dookoła niego zapisał wiele znaków, które symbolizowały żywiołu w różnych kulturach.

\- Gotowe – oznajmił – Teraz aktywuję poszczególne warstwy zaklęcia. Powietrze!

Nagle pojawiła się wysoka na kilka metrów ściana wiatru, która była szeroka jedynie na kilka centymetrów.

\- Harry! – krzyknęła Hermiona – Dlaczego stoisz po przeciwnej stronie bariery?

\- Ponieważ to zaklęcie da się rzucić tylko z zewnątrz… Ogień.

Podobnie jak za pierwszym razem pojawiła się taka sama ściana tylko ognia. Następne zostały aktywowane woda i ziemia. Efektem tego była potężna bariera, która otaczała całe miasto. Chłopak miał trochę wyrzutów sumienia, że nie powiedział dziewczyną co planuje do końca, ale wiedział, że by się nie zgodziły. Pottera od nich oddzielała ściana żywiołów i wiedział, że będą bezpieczne. Teraz martwił się o siebie. Widział, że zaklęcie ochronne, które rzucił wcześniej słabnie i zaraz wyleje się na niego fala nieumarłych. W związku z tym zdjął z pleców miecz i z nim w jedne ręce, a różdżką w drugiej czekał…

* * *

\- Musimy mu pomóc – krzyczała Ginny w przerwach między zaklęciami. Próbowała rozbić barierę, ale wszystkie jej wysiłki spełzały na niczym. Wcześniej starały się użyć testrali, żeby przelecieć nad barierą, ale te zwierzęta były zbyt blisko związane ze śmiercią, aby przekroczyć zaklęcie rzucone przez Pottera.

\- Uspokój się Ruda – odezwała się Lisa – Twoje krzyki nic nie dadzą, a twój Złoty Chłopiec pewnie znowu wyjdzie obronną ręka, albo umrze jako męczennik i wszyscy będą stawiać mu jeszcze więcej pomników – skończyła kobieta.

TRZASK! Nauczycielka Starożytnych Run leżała na ziemie znokautowana ciosem zadanym przez Weasley. Wściekła dziewczyna nie wytrzymała i uderzyła z całej siły pięścią w głowę Lisy. Po tym ciosie emocjonalna tama została przerwana i rudowłosa rozpłakała się. Hermiona przytuliła przyjaciółkę. Jej jedyną myślą było „Harry wróć do nas".

* * *

Tymczasem Potter próbował przetrwać, bo inaczej tego nazwać się nie dało. Tłumy nieumarłych napierały na niego z każdej strony. Z coraz większym trudem radził sobie z odparowywaniem ataków oponentów. Wbrew pozorem byli prawie tak zwinni jak żywi ludzie, a dodatkowo ich ilość nie pozwalała na chwilę nieuwagi. Jedną ręką ciął mieczem, a drugą rzucał zaklęcia. Doskonale wiedział, że jedynymi jakie mu się mogą przydać są te powodujące obrażenia fizyczne. W tym momencie dziękował wszystkim bóstwom za odnalezienie książki należącej do Snape. Kluczowym zaklęciem w jego repertuarze podczas tej walki była _Sectumsempra_.

Chłopak myślał, że zaraz padnie z wycieńczenia. Ilość magii i wysiłek fizyczny tego wieczoru dawał mu się już we znaki. Jego uniki i ataki były coraz mniej skuteczne, a na ciele miał dużo krwawiących ran. Wiedział, że zaraz skończą mu się wszystkie możliwości, ale w tym momencie pojawiło się wybawienie. Usłyszał trzaski towarzyszące deportacji i pojawiły się dziesiątki osób wśród których rozpoznał członków Zakonu Feniksa i aurorów.

* * *

\- To już ostatni –odezwał się czarnoskóry mężczyzna do Pottera – Nie wiem jakim cudem udało Ci się tak długo wytrzymać, ale tylko dzięki Tobie ta wioska jeszcze stoi i żaden cywil nie zginął.

\- Daj spokój Kingsley – odpowiedział zmęczony Potter kierując się w stronę bariery, którą ostatkiem magii zdjął – To był mój obowiązek, a teraz pozwól mi przeprosić dziewczyny zanim one mnie zabiją.

Młody mężczyzna widział Hermione i Ginny, które się do siebie przytulały i najwyraźniej nie zauważyły, że zdjął już swoje zaklęcie. Ruszył w ich stronę przechodząc obok sterty rozczłonowanych nieumarłych, kiedy poczuł ostry ból na plecach. Ostatnią rzeczą jaką pamiętał był krzyk Ginny, a potem była już tylko ciemność…

* * *

\- Lucjuszu, masz dla mnie dobre wieści? – odezwała się niska, pokraczna postać, siedząca na czymś przypominającym miniaturowy tron, jej głos przypominał ten wydawany przez osobę, która dopiero uczy się używać strun głosowych.

\- Tak – odparł blondwłosy mężczyzna – Wszystko przebiegło zgodnie z planem. McGonnagal opuściła szkołę, a Potter wraz z kilkoma nauczycielami ruszyli, aby ratować Hogsmead. W tym czasie udało nam się zdobyć kilka jednorożców ze stada, które znajduje się w Zakazanym Lesie.

Po zakończeniu raport mężczyzna ukląkł na jedno kolana, oczekując na reakcję swojej nowej Pani.

\- Doskonale. Skoro mamy jednorożce możemy spokojnie planować kolejne posunięcie. W ciągu kilku miesięcy będę na tyle silna, że bez większych problemów z Twoją pomocą przeprowadzimy rytuał. Pozostał nam jeszcze jeden, najtrudniejszy do zdobycia składnik. Krew mojego wroga… Musimy zaplanować małą wycieczkę do Ministerstwa Magii, mój przyjacielu.

* * *

Dotyk ciepłego ciała i okropny ból głowy. Takie były pierwsze odczucia Harrego. Próbował ruszyć jakąś częścią ciała, ale nie miał na to siły. Gdy otworzył oczy zobaczył Ginny, która spała obok niego. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu i szybko poznał gdzie się znajduje. Dom Syriusza. Spróbował powoli wstać, ale zawroty głowy spowodowały, że się zachwiał. To obudziło dziewczynę.

\- Harry! Obudziłeś się wreszcie – po tych słowach rzuciła się na jego szyję z oczami pełnymi łez.

\- Długo byłem nieprzytomny? Co się stało?

\- Jeden z nieumarłych rzucił się na ciebie i rozorał nożem twoje plecy. Straciłeś tyle krwi, że baliśmy się o twoje życie. Mimo, że magomedycy szybko uleczyli ciało cały czas nie odzyskiwałeś przytomności. Myśleliśmy, że to przez zbyt duże zużycie magii, ale nawet gdy ona się zregenerowała ty dalej nie wracałeś do nas– opowiadała dziewczyna cały czas roniąc łzy – Jest już drugi dzień grudnia. Byłeś nieprzytomny prawie miesiąc. W międzyczasie w Świętym Mungu stwierdzili, że już nie mogą Ci pomóc i wypisali Cię ze szpitala. Postanowiliśmy Cię umieścić na Grimould Place, a ja tutaj zamieszkałam. Razem z moją mamą i Hermioną na zmianę się tobą opiekowałyśmy… Myślałam, że się już nie obudzisz…

W tym momencie rudowłosa rozszlochała się. Chłopak niewiele myśląc przytulił do siebie dziewczynę i delikatnie pocałował ją w usta.

\- Jestem tutaj Ginny i nigdzie się nie wybieram – powiedział odgarniając rudy kosmyk włosów z jej twarzy – Dziękuję, że się mną zajęłaś.

Dziewczyna spojrzała chłopakowi w oczy i żarliwie wpiła się w jego usta. Całowała go jakby to miał być jej ostatni pocałunek w życiu. Jednak w tym momencie stało się coś dziwnego. Ginny poczuła jak traci siły siła, a chłopaka opuścił ból głowy, który towarzyszył mu od momentu przebudzenia.

\- Kochanie, wezwij Hermione i najbardziej zaufanych przyjaciół z Hogwartu. Chyba musimy o czymś porozmawiać …

* * *

_Tydzień później_

\- Hermiono, próbowaliśmy już wielu rzeczy i odkryliśmy kilka talentów Harrego. Między innymi to, że wchłania energię, która towarzyszy wszelkiemu rodzaju napięciu seksualnemu – powiedziała rudowłosa kobieta, lekko się czerwieniąc.

\- Problemem jest – kontynuowała – że on w tym momencie nie jest w stanie… Hmmm … Stanąć na wysokości zadania i przez to nie może zregenerować swoich sił witalnych. Magicznie nic mu nie dolega, ale sama wiesz czym karmią się inkuby…

\- Wiem doskonale… I zgodziłam się pomóc jak najlepiej potrafię – odpowiedziała zdenerwowana Hermiona.

Dziewczyny weszły na piętro domu, gdzie znajdowała się sypialnia w której odpoczywał Harry. Ginny poszła na chwilę do innego pokoju, mówiąc, że zaraz wróci. Mężczyzna leżał na dużym łóżku przykrytym czarną satynową pościelą. Widać było po jego twarzy, że jeszcze nie doszedł do pełni zdrowia. Był blady, ale dla niej wyglądał pięknie. Pierwszy raz spojrzała na niego jak na mężczyznę i musiała sama przed sobą przyznać, że jest na co popatrzeć. W tym czasie wróciła rudowłosa. Ubrana była w krótki, czarny szlafrok. Z każdym jej krokiem pokazywał coraz więcej jej ciała. Na nogach miała pończochy i wysokie szpilki. Resztę jej ubrania stanowiły koronkowe, mocno wycięte figi i stanik z tego samego materiału. Hermiona zlustrowała wzrokiem dziewczynę. Jej uwagę zwróciło jędrne i wysportowane ciało młodszej przyjaciółki. Jej nogi doskonale się prezentowały w tym stroju. W sumie nie tylko one. Cała wyglądała zjawiskowo. Nigdy nie widziała Ginny w bieliźnie, a teraz stała przed nią w wyzywającym stroju w sypialni Harrego. Momentalnie poczuła, że robi jej się wilgotno między nogami. Gdy to sobie uświadomiła zrobiła się czerwona na twarzy.

\- Hermiono… - zaczęła Ginny patrząc odważnie w oczy przyjaciółki – Kochaj się ze mną na oczach Harrego. Myślę, że taki bodziec odpowiednio go pobudzi, a dodatkowo od dawna chciałam się zabawić z inna dziewczną…

Po tych słowach podeszła do niej na odległość kilku centymetrów i wpatrywała się w jej oczy. Ich twarze zbliżały się do siebie, aż się spotkały. Na początku Ginny delikatnie całowała Hermionę. Jakby badała teren. Gdy poczuła, że nie protestuje pogłębiła pocałunek. Po chwili rudowłosa zgrabnym ruchem rozpięła koszulę starszej dziewczyny, a potem ją z niej zrzuciła. To samo zrobiła ze swoim szlafrokiem.

Hermiona nawet nie zauważyła kiedy znalazły się nagie na łóżku Harrego. Gdy spojrzała w jego stronę zauważyła, że je obserwuje, ale nie mogła się na tym skupić, ponieważ poczuła usta Ginny na swoich sutkach. Dziewczyna skubała je swoimi zębami, a potem drażniła językiem. Hermiona czuła, że jeszcze chwila i dojdzie, gdy Ginny zagłębiła palec w jej kobiecość. Tego było dla niej za wiele. Poczuła jak zalewa ją gigantyczna fala rozkoszy. Krzyknęła. Raz. Drugi. Trzeci…

\- Noooo… Panie Potter –mruknęła kokieteryjnie Ginny– widzę, że u Pana już wszystko w porządku…

Rudowłosa przejechała po ciele mężczyzny od klatki piersiowej, aż do nabrzmiałej męskości. Wychyliła się po różdżkę, która leżała na podłodze wypinając przy okazji pośladki w stronę Harrego. Jednym ruchem dłoni pozbyła się jego bielizny. Spojrzała na półprzytomną Hermione i cicho westchnęła.

\- Kochana, chodź tutaj bo zaraz tam uśniesz. Musimy się teraz zająć kimś innym niż Tobą- powiedziała wskazując na nagą już męskość chłopaka, która znajdowała się w stanie półwzwodu.

Starsza dziewczyna z lekkim wahaniem i dużym rumieniec na twarzy zbliżyła się do dwójki przyjaciół. Obserwował jak Ginny zmysłowymi ruchami przejeżdża dłonią po penisie. Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy w tym samym tempie zaczęła masować swoją szparkę. Rudowłosa przejechała językiem po męskości chłopaka. Z jego ust wydobył się cichy jęk. Zachęcona tym wzięła go do ust. Ruszała powoli głową i systematycznie połykała coraz większa jego część. Hermiona nie mogła już wytrzymać i przełamała swój wstyd. Dłonią dotknęła jąder chłopaka. Zaczęła je delikatnie pieścić pierw dłońmi. Gdy Ginny zobaczyła inicjatywę Hermiony zrobiła jej trochę miejsca. Starsza od razu zaczęła ssać jądra chłopaka. Chwilę później obydwie razem lizały jego penisa. Ich języki spotykały się ze sobą, a one co chwilę całowały się mając miedzy sobą męskość Harrego.

Ginny zauważyła, że jeszcze chwila takich pieszczot i chłopak skończy całą zabawę. Kazała położyć się Hermionie na brzegu łóżka. Potter w tym czasie klęknął przed nią i nakierował swoją męskość na jej szparkę. Rudowłosa obserwowała dobrze zbudowane ciało swojego chłopaka. Podniecała ją myśl, że zaraz na jej oczach będzie pieprzył swoją przyjaciółkę. Po chwili Harry zaczął powoli wchodzić w Hermione. Gdy wszedł już cały z jej ust wydobył się przeciągły jęk. Ginny zagłuszyła go kucając nad nią, tak, że starsza mogła ustami pieścić jej kobiecość.

Hermiona była całkowicie zdominowana. Z jednej strony czuła Harrego, który obijał się o jej wnętrze, a z drugiej smakowała Ginny. Czuła, że z każdym jego pchnięciem zbliża się jej kolejny orgazm. Rudowłosa dodatkowo zaczęła pieścić jej łechtaczkę dłonią. Ruchy chłopaka stawały się coraz bardziej natarczywe…

Ginny widziała, że chłopak zaraz dojdzie. Może była samolubna, ale nie chciała, żeby jego soki znalazły się tylko w Hermionie. Nachyliła się i wyjęła jego penisa z niej. Pieściła go dłonią i językiem. Szybko i zachłannie. Pragnęła tylko jego spermy na swoich ustach. Aż w końcu poczuła to. Gigantyczna fala zalała jej twarz i szparkę Hermiony. Chwilę potem obydwie przeżyły największy orgazm w życiu…


End file.
